


A Grain Of Sand In Lambeth

by Lothiriel84



Series: The Blood That Moves The Body [3]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, Death on Hell Mountain!, Episode Tag, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: In a time where the sun descends aloneI ran a long long way from homeTo find a heart that's made out of stone(Roxette,Fading Like A Flower)





	

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back with you before you know it.”

She glares at the door as it closes behind him, wraps her arms around herself as if to preserve the memory of the embrace they just shared. It’s easy for Lorrimer, she muses somewhat sulkily; he’s not the one who’s been left behind worrying for her safety, and while she is only too aware there’s no way she can accompany him – not now, not knowing what she knows – she still wishes she could be at his side to protect him from danger. Roy will be with him all the way, that much is true; but those two tend to attract trouble like moths to the flame – even literal, giant moth-like creatures from time to time – and there’s only so much she can do to save them when she’s thousands of miles away, and keeping an eye on Sir Maxwell for good measure.

(The very last thing they need right now is for the man to put them all in the sort of unpleasant situation they had to face mere weeks ago, when a blasted werewolf showed up with enough blackmail material to bring an even mightier man to his knees. Thank heavens Lorrimer and Roy managed to sort it out in the end, even though in many ways it feels like they’re still waiting for the hammer to fall.)

Lorrimer’s thirst for knowledge will always come first; she knows that much, and she’s come to accept it before he even entertained the possibility of a relationship. A very specific set of circumstances have changed since then though, and the two of them need to have a talk as soon as he returns from his impromptu Yeti chase.

In the meantime, she gathers herself and seeks to heed Sir Maxwell’s calls. She knows exactly how to deal with each and every one of his whims by now; she has it down to a fine art, in point of fact, as well as how to put him in his place when she has to.

(Sometimes she briefly allows herself to wonder how he would react if she were to inform him about the bonds that tie them together. Not that there would be much point in such a reveal, given how most days he’s so distracted he forgets the difference between the doorbell and the telephone.)

Still, as he demands a scotch on the rocks and a full report on George Crisp, his gaze lingers on her figure for longer than it would normally do – he may be a scatterbrain and an eccentric, and yet he can be unexpectedly observant on occasion – and he tells her to get herself a cuppa while she’s at it.

It’s only when she eventually settles down with a cup of tea that she steels herself to consider the possible outcomes of a full revelation to the man she’s been sharing a bed with for the past sixteen months, and her heart for even longer than that.

It’s no secret that Lorrimer loves her; that doesn’t change the fact he would do anything to live up to the legacy left by his parentage, and she’s not entirely sure the fabled Ignatius Chesterfield would be particularly happy about any of his descendants consorting with a woman who could count the enemy he’d sworn his entire family against amongst her ancestors. Not that she’s the type to shoulder any misplaced blame for the sins of her fathers; and even if she was, it still won’t change the fact that it’s only a matter of months before the result of the union between two such dissimilar, conflicting inheritances is brought into the world.

(And she sure as hell hopes it’s a girl, because if there’s one thing the Chesterfield line could use, that’s a healthy dose of common sense.)


End file.
